Sometimes It Takes Two
by Stephy69
Summary: When Two people Who Seemingly Have Nothing In Common Are Forced To Work Together, Disaster Strikes. Or Maybe Cupid Does.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amy leaned against the tall blonde woman next to her and sighed softly, "Another day another pointless bra and panties match." She said, pulling at them hem of her shirt. "I don't see why they cant let us wrestle PROPERLY."

Stacy laughed and ran a hand through her long hair, "Cause PROPER wrestling doesn't involve lots of T&A Ames.. And besides, I thought you liked bra and panties matches cause you got to rest? I mean, you don't exactly run the risk of injuring your neck during them." They stood patiently just behind the curtain at the top of the ramp, leading them to the ring, waiting for Amy's ring song to start.

"They're ok every once in a while, but I cant remember the last time I left that ring fully clothed Stace and it's starting to get to me. When I got into this business it wasn't to strip, I could have stayed in that bar and done that six years ago. I wanted to WRESTLE. But this business is corrupt. All that matters to Vince is girls stripping and keeping on Hunter's good side."

Stacy giggled, "Hunter has a good side? Cause I've never seen it.." Amy was about to speak when they heard Lilian's voice echo throughout the arena.

"And the next match is a bra and panties match, introducing first, from Sanford, North Carolina, LITA."

Making her way to the ring, Amy wore a smile. To the fans, she looked like she was enjoying every moment of this but in all honesty, she couldn't stand it. She wanted to wrestle. PROPERLY wrestle, for the title. God knows I deserve it, she thought.

Just under ten minutes later, Amy found herself laying across a bench in the female locker room wearing the pants she had worn to the ring and her bra. "You did good out there Ames," replied the blonde Canadian sitting across from her, sliding a short, white skirt over her hips.

"Yeah, cause ripping you and Gail's shirts off is SUCH a talent," replied the redhead rolling her eyes excessively. She looked up as Trish started to walk out the door, "Trish ? What's next on the card for tonight?"

Trish checked the nightly plan they had been given, "Evolution's match. We all know what's gunna happen there so me and Jay are gunna head off to the hotel." Amy rolled her eyes once again, she might as well leave too because neither Evolution nor "Rock And Sock" interested her. She sat up slowly and pulled on the red shirt which had been lying next to her. "I'll see you at the hotel tonight Ames. Maybe we can go for a drink?" Amy nodded at her friend and began to search around for her shoes.

A few doors down, in the Evolution locker room, things didn't seem to be going according to Hunter's plan. "Oh for God's sakes Ric he said he'd be ten minutes. That was before the diva's match. WAY before it."

"Hunter, Hunter calm down. He might've got caught up with that Keibler girl. That's usually who he's with when we cant find him." Ric said watching his friend pace the room. He had to admit this technically wasn't true but if Hunter asked where Randy had gone, they usually said he was with Stacy. Randy didn't tell where he went and Ric figured it was best for all four if he didn't ask.

Batista looked up, trying to avoid eye contact with either men. "Look, he'll just meet us at the curtain. He's done it before."

"What ?" Hunter said looking quite astonished by this. "Orton disappears and just TURNS UP at the curtain?" Dave nodded. "And why is this?" Dave shrugged, genuinely not knowing. "What the HELL is that boy playing at?"

Suddenly a loud bang echoed through the room as Randy's foot connected with the door, "Hunter you SERIOUSLY have to stop locking me out. I've been here for five minutes." Hunter raised an eyebrow at this. And proceded to walk over and unlock the door.

"If you've been there for five minutes what have you heard?" he asked warily, highly doubting Randy had heard anything.

Randy had heard it all before, when Dave would complain during Hunter's match about what got said when he wasn't there. "You asked where I was. Wanted to know what I was up to. Ric said I'd probably be with Stacy. And then I'm guessing, considering he's so fucking quiet, Dave told you I sometimes just appear and you got mad."

Hunter gawped at the Intercontinental champion and tried to hide what seemed to be a look of mistrust and disgust. "So are you going to enlighten us on where you've been?" He asked running his hand over the front of his suit, dusting away invisible stains.

"With Stacy."

"But she'd be with Amy? And surely Red wouldn't want YOU around?" enquired Hunter, feeling he had an advantage.

"No. Amy disappeared. Wanted to catch up with Trish and Jay before they left. Limped off pretty quickly." Randy said, trying to think something up quickly. He was pretty sure Amy WASN'T limping when he had saw her but if he said that she was, it made it seem that he HAD indeed spent some, if little, time with her.

Hunter raised an eyebrow and re-opened the door, exiting silently as Batista stood up and followed. Randy was about to do the same when Ric put a hand on his shoulder, "I don't know where the hell you really were. But I know you weren't with Stacy. You're just lucky you've got a good imagination and that Red really is limping tonight."

Randy frowned slightly wondering why Amy was limping and began to walk out the door again shaking his head and trying to forget what he had just witnessed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As "Line In The Sand" by Motorhead began, Amy turned to stare at the large screen in the foyer. Images of Evolution arriving at the top of the ramp cause Amy to roll her eyes. Those four ran the show. They were arrogant, conceited and self-loving pigs. There was always one member of the faction who made Amy think though. Sometimes, Amy was sure she could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to be there. But then she realized, Dave Batista was just like the other four. All be it, he was no where near as conceited as Orton or Hunter, but he was conceited all the same. She made a noise in the back of her throat to show her disgust and walked out of the main doors of the arena and over to her rental car. Throwing her duffel bag into the back seat she put her keys in the ignition and began to drive off, humming along to the random songs playing on the radio and tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.

As she pulled up at a small hotel in the center of Deltona after a short drive she sighed, "This hotel better have a bar, cause I ain't traipsing around here looking for a bar just so Jay and Trish can leave me." Grabbing her bag she made her way inside the hotel and walked up to the reception. She looked around, on the outside, the hotel seemed rather unsophisticated and quite down-trodden but the interior seemed to be quite well decorated. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling and at the either end of the reception stood a marble cherub. Amy smiled, they look like cupid she thought tilting her head slowly as her attention turned to the receptionist. She was lying across a chair, talking quietly on the telephone. She was chewing chewing-gum and examining her nails, the call was clearly personal. Amy rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the girl, barely out of high school and wearing a skirt that would put strippers to shame. She pressed the bell quickly and shortly, almost as if to say she was there. The girl, Clara as it said on her name badge, looked up and stared at Amy, not saying a word. Amy lifted her bag, trying to explain wordlessly that she would like to check in. Clara turned away and ignored her. Pressing on the bell once again, she held it down. Clearly the noise irritated Clara as she sat up straight, placed the phone on the table and stood up, walking closer to the desk.

"What?" she said rudely.

"I want to check in and your not doing your hotel any favors. Ok? I can recommend this hotel to MANY superstars. But with service like you, that's not gunna happen. Now my name's Amy Dumas, just give me the damn key and let me go to my room." Amy replied in a tired and huffy voice. She was usually quite a patient person, but for some reason, that night didn't seem to be a good one for her.

"Here you go Miss Dumas," replied Clara handing over the key card to room three seventeen. She looked rather scared of the red head who looked as though she was ready to burst. Amy gripped the keycard and pressed it hard into her hand, leaving ridges on her skin. She stood patiently waiting for the elevator. Most of the RAW Superstars were staying at that particular hotel and so it was no surprise when she almost knocked Chris Jericho out as he tried to step out of the elevator.

"Amy. What's up?" he asked, his usual grin plastered across his face. Amy shook her head. "You coming out with me, Jay and Trish tonight?"

"Just us four again? Ahh I don't know then. I mean, if there was a whole bunch of us going maybe, but…" she started, trying to find an excuse to get out of going. The hotel, as she had just found out, did have a bar, but it closed at 10. It was gunna be half eleven at LEAST by the time Trish got ready and she really didn't want to leave the hotel.

"Oh come on Ames, quit the crap. You hate when it's a big crowd. Just come huh?" he asked, putting two fingers under her chin and tilting her head so that she was looking at him. "I miss you. You hardly ever with us now."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Maybe if you weren't so wrapped up with your music you'd see more of me. Or maybe it's not the music who's taking up all your time?" she giggled slightly.

"Ah so you heard?" he asked, grinning. "I don't know. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like Adam and all, I just, cant see us being together all that long."

Amy smiled, "And I hope you know if you hurt him Jay will remove an important part of your anatomy. And I'm NOT kidding. Remember what happened to Cena? He walked around for a limp for like a MONTH after Jay 'had words with him'."

"Who would have known Jay could kick so hard?" Chris laughed. "Well, I'mma go buy some chips. You want anything from the store?" Amy shook her head and waved goodbye as she stepped inside the elevator.

Singing tunelessly to the elevator music, Amy's mind began to wander. Maybe it was best she left the WWE, after all there really was nothing keeping her there. A few friends maybe, but she was sure she could stay in touch with them. As the lift "pinged" to signify her arrival at the floor. Hoisting the bag higher on her shoulder once again she sighed and stepped out of the elevator. Slowly, she walked along to room three seventeen and inserted the keycard into the slot and sighed gratefully when the door clicked to allow her entrance. She was sick of being given the wrong keycard, or when the keycard didn't work. "Just another reason to leave," she muttered, kicking the door closed as she stepped into the mediocre room. "Shitty hotels." She looked around, to be honest, this wasn't one of her worst stays. That had been in Reno and both she and Nora Greenwauld had agreed never to speak of that hotel room again, but it involved thin walls, grimy paper, flaky ceilings and a very much in love couple next door.

Kicking off her shoes and tossing her bag onto the chair she threw herself down onto the bed and turned on the TV using the remote placed in the center of the bed. Flicking through the channels, she turned to Spike TV, figuring she should really know what happened at the end of the "big match" just in case any fans asked her. That was another thing which had been happening a lot lately, fans had been asking about how she felt on the Evolution situation and of course, she would sit there, staring at them with a blank expression. It wasn't that she didn't have an opinion on them, it's just, her opinion would get her fired so she stayed quiet. Or they would ask about a recent match which she had no interest in and again, she'd look blank. "Fans must think I'm a bloody mute," she muttered again. She stared at the screen to see the last shot of RAW. Evolution standing in the center of the ring, hands held high in victory. She rolled her eyes. They always seemed so smug, yet tonight, something was wrong. They didn't look as together as they usually did. Hunter looked like he wanted to hit Orton, Orton looked his usual smug self and Batista and Flair, on either end of the pair, stood looking confused.

"I wonder what's going on there?" she thought aloud as she clipped her hair back and walked into the bathroom, running her bath.

An hour later, Amy was sitting on the edge of her bed, blowing softly on her newly painted nails. She had no intention of going out, which was why she was currently wearing a pair of Hello Kitty pajamas, her wet hair in braids either side of her face and no make up whatsoever on. She began to sing along to the song that was playing on the radio. A music lover at heart, Amy had no real interest in TV and so she spent most of her time in the dark, no sounds but whatever CD took her fancy. Currently, Burn by Usher was playing and Amy began to screech, painfully hitting the high notes. Hearing a muffled noise just outside her door she paused. Whoever it was, they were trying to get in to her room. She paused the CD and moved closer to the door. She could hear a muffled, almost inaudible voice muttering, clearly to no one particular. "I just wanna go to bed. Not fuck around with retarded keycards," she heard the male voice say.

He's talking to the reception, she thought as she peered out the spy hole in her door. The man's back was to her so the only thing she could really see was a dark blue shirt, his head was bent forward as he rubbed the back of his neck, clearly stressed. "You got the wrong room," she said opening the door slightly and peering out at the man.

"Three sixteen?" she heard the voice say as he turned round. Amy frowned slightly, she hadn't expected HIM to be staying in this hotel. She shook her head slowly, trying not to let him see what she was wearing.

"Three seventeen," she said as the man turned a deep shade of red. "Three sixteen's one to the right."

"I'm really sorry. You must think I'm some weirdo who tries to get into girls rooms. I'm…God Amy I'm sorry," Amy laughed as he stuttered an apology. It surprised her how genuinely embarrassed he seemed. He frowned when she started to laugh. "Your laughing. Why?"

"Cause out of all the people who could have come to my door, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be you who would end up embarrassed. I mean, you're too 'cool' for that no?" she hadn't meant it to sound so crass but the look on his face showed that that was how it had come across.

"Once again, I'm sorry." he said, picking up his bag and jacket which, it appeared he had left on the floor of the hallway when the keycard didn't work. Slowly, he walked away, put the keycard into the slot and opened his door, just as Amy shut hers. She frowned, her back against the door. She wouldn't normally feel bad saying something like that to him. He was an asshole. But then she thought of how embarrassed he had looked. How apologetic. How…cute ? She shook her head. Randy Orton was ANYTHING but cute. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sighing softly, she sat on her bed frowning. She really didn't understand what was going on. Well, in simple terms she did. Randy had the wrong door and tried to get in hers. But when she ANALYSED things, it really wasn't that simple. Why was Randy not staying in the suite with the rest of Evolution like usual ? Why had he gotten so embarrassed ? And why did she think he was cute ?

She rolled her eyes and lay back on the bed. Closing her eyes slowly she relaxed and began to fall into a deep sleep. About an hour later she was rudely awakened by loud banging on the door next to her. "Randy !" she heard a woman scream.

Scratching her head slightly she stood up walked to her door and threw it open. "For God's sake, give it a rest. Some of us are trying to sleep," she said, eyes narrowed towards the brunette woman standing in front of Randy's door. Amy looked at her. Her shirt was tight, her skirt taught over her thighs, not that it covered much of them, knee high boots and make up an inch thick. She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"And some of us have a life Amy. Get over it," the brunette replied hammering at the door once again.

"He's not fucking in. He went out. With Hunter," Amy said quickly, not sure if this was entirely the case. She stood silent as the woman stared at her, trying to work out whether she was being honest with her.

"Fine. But tell him this ok? 'Its not what he thinks and he's got it all wrong.' Bye Amy," the woman pushed past Amy, leaving her dumbfounded as to what had happened.

"Bye Dawn," she said looking confused. Dawn Marie ? And Randy ? It made no sense. One was on Smack Down, the other RAW. And now it seemed they were together ? Amy frowned, he must have caught her cheating, she thought. She watched Dawn until she had walked straight along the hallway and round the corner. She waited until she heard the 'ping' of the elevator and turned to re-enter her room.

"Thanks," she heard a male voice say as she turned. "I just, don't want to talk to her right now. Her and Hunter. They both think I'm stupid." She looked up to see a rather deflated looking Randy Orton peeping out of his doorway. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of baggy sweatpants and his hair hadn't been styled. Amy smiled at him.

"You look different when you're not all, done up." she giggled, knowing it was probably best not to ask questions about Hunter and Dawn.

"Well so do you," came the reply. "And what? Ain't I allowed a night off from the partying?" Randy raised an eyebrow slightly as the diva tilted her head.

"I guess we all are once in a while. So how come you ain't with Hunter and the rest tonight?" she asked quietly.

"Wouldn't it be easier to have this conversation if we WEREN'T in a hallway?" Randy asked opening the door to his hotel room further. Seeing the confused look on Amy's face he almost slammed it shut again, catching his fingers between the frame and the door. "I didn't mean…No…I just meant talk. I'm not trying to sleep with you or anything. God knows you never would but.." He started speaking at high speed, holding his left hand tightly in his right, trying to suppress a loud yelp of pain.

"Randy, you're babbling. Now slow down. I didn't think you WERE trying to sleep with me. But when I saw your room, I was shocked. I expected you to be tidy. And no offence, but boy that room is a pigsty." she said taking his left hand. "And you need to get ice on that. Hold on, I'll go turn my CD player off and I'll come help you in a second ok?"

Randy nodded as the diva walked into her own room. Walking into his own, he left the door open and kicked a sneaker under the bed, "Why is everything a mess when the most beautiful woman you've ever fucking seen decides to talk to you? Thanks God. Thanks a lot."

Authors Notes : Gahhh This Chappie Aint The Best. But Comment. Be Constructive. Tell Me What Could Be Better. Let Me KNOW ! 


End file.
